


the stairway

by deuynndrabbles (kyoukaalldey)



Series: drabble-chan [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Stairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoukaalldey/pseuds/deuynndrabbles
Summary: On your way back, trailing through the halls you see a strange door.It’s simple and black, a dark polished wood with a solid trim and no windows. The doorknob is gold and easily turned as you can see from where you stand. The appearance of the door isn’t strange by itself.No, it’s the fact that it doesn’t match any other doors in the hallway.And that you’ve never seen it before, even though you walk down this hall often.(You find a strange door that you can't help but check out.)
Series: drabble-chan [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1351516
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	the stairway

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of the reoccurring dreams i have. i changed some features tbh, but i thought itd be a super cool story. so i wrote this all in one sitting. hope ya like it!

You remember when it started.

You rented a room in a hotel when you came downtown to visit your parents (they’re far too smothering to stay with). Your room was on the top floor, and you could only get there through the elevator because of this one specific weird fact about this hotel-

It had no stairs.

You simply shrugged when you couldn’t find a stairway. It wasn’t like it mattered all that much. You were only there for a week, anyways.

One day, you sit on your bed in the early morning and have a hankering for food. You have food stored in your room, but this is a craving for a fantastic pastry that you don’t have in the cabinets.

You pad down the hallway, slipping some sandals on before you exit the door. Entering the elevator and riding down to the ground floor, you get a monster cookie from the surprisingly open cafe.

On your way back, trailing through the halls you see a strange door.

It’s simple and black, a dark polished wood with a solid trim and no windows. The doorknob is gold and easily turned as you can see from where you stand. The appearance of the door isn’t strange by itself.

No, it’s the fact that it doesn’t match any other doors in the hallway.

And that you’ve never seen it before, even though you walk down this hall often.

Your curiosity manages to get the better of you and you reach your fingers out to turn the knob. The door spills open, shining midday light into the hallway. Warily, you step in and habitually close the door behind you.

It’s a stairway.

The first thing that runs through your head is _why didn’t I see this before?_ And it’s a reasonable question, you know.

You glance up and the staircase winds many ways up to a point where it fades from view. You have no idea how many levels there are, but it’s definitely more than five. You also glance down, and there are many stairs below your feet as well.

The morning sun floods the stairway with light, the banisters shedding short shadows on the carpeted floor. The stairs are a simple oak wood, polished and un-splintered. The walls are a pale beige, bare of decoration.

Knowing what’s on the other side of the door has satisfied you. You whirl around to open the door behind you, but there’s no such thing there.

You could’ve sworn there was a door there, but instead lays a blank wall. You blink, you must be half asleep. Maybe you walked a little bit off from the door, that’d be a fair answer as to why there’s no door.

You stick out your lip a little, giving off an unbidden shiver. Not of cold; the warm sun has reached your sunkissed shoulders. No, it’s a shiver of anticipation and nervousness, of not knowing what’s to come.

You wrap your t-shirt around you as well as you can. It’s a simple black t-shirt that rests on your shoulders. You adjust the black glasses on your nose and step forward.

You see a door on the level you’re on. It doesn’t match the door you used to enter this place; it’s a short door with chipped white paint. The knob is silver and long, twirled around at the end.

You reach out and grip it, pushing the door open.

A gust of wind wafts from the half-open door. There seems to be resistance against your push, but you manage to force it open enough to walk through.

This is definitely not where you came in.

As you look around, you see a frozen wasteland.The only thing that you see that isn’t snow is the door behind you, sitting there mockingly. You walk back in before you can realize it, shutting the door behind you.

As you wander the staircase, you find out two facts about it-

One. It’s never ending. No matter how far you go up or how far you go down, there are endless stairs above and below you; the sun staring down at you judgementally, almost.

Two. Each level has one or two doors, and each door leads to something different. Opening a door and having a dragon lunge at you, sending a wisp of white flame at you before you shut the door is enough to tell you this.

Eventually, you wonder if you’ll ever find your way out of this place. You have to hope, at least, but at this point you sit on a stair eating an orange that you stole from a door that opened up in a fair, glaring up at the endless stairs above you.

You can only hope you’ll get out of here. It’s the only thing keeping you going.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [tumblr](https://deuynndoodles.tumblr.com)! i moved it to my art account so theyre the same thing


End file.
